danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
שעיר לעזאזל
200px|thumb|ימין|ציור של : William James Webb (1830—1904 המצווה לשלוח את השעיר לעזאזל היא מרכיב חשוב בעבודת בית המקדש, כאשר היה קיים. המצווה הובא בספר ויקרא:" "ולקח את שני השעירים והעמיד אותם לפני ה' פתח אהל מועד. ונתן אהרן על שני השעירים גורלות, גורל אחד לה' וגורל אחד לעזאזל"(ט"ז, ח') *לפרשת השבוע "אחרי מות" - משמעות "השעיר לעזאזל" בפירוש רבי יצחק אברבנאל: שני השעירים, כגורל בני יצחק - יעקב ועשיו הסבר בשלושה שלבים המצווה לפי הרמבם # שני הגורלות אחד כתוב עליו לה', ואחד כתוב עליו לעזאזל. והם כשרים מכל דבר, בין מן העץ בין מן האבן בין מן המתכת; אבל לא יהיה אחד גדול ואחד קטן, אחד כסף ואחד זהב--אלא שניהן שווין. ושל עץ היו; ובבית שני, עשו אותם של זהב. ומניחין שני הגורלות בכלי אחד המחזיק שתי הידיים, כדי שיכניס שתי ידיו ולא יתכוון. וכלי זה חול הוא, ושל עץ היה; וקלפי שמו. # היכן מגריל, במזרח העזרה בצפון המזבח. מניחין שם הקלפי; ומעמידין שני השעירים, פניהם למערב ואחוריהם למזרח; וכוהן גדול בא לשם, והסגן מימינו וראש בית אב משמאלו, ושני השעירים לפניו, אחד לימינו ואחד לשמאלו. ג טרף בקלפי; והעלה שני הגורלות בשתי ידיו לשם שני השעירים, ופותח ידיו. אם שלה' עלה בימינו--הסגן אומר לו, אישי כוהן גדול הגבה ימינך; ואם בשמאלו עלה--ראש בית אב אומר לו, אישי כוהן גדול הגבה שמאלך. # ו'נותן שני הגורלות על שניהם'--של ימין על של ימין, ושל שמאל על של שמאל. ואם לא נתן--לא עיכב, אבל חיסר מצוה: שההנחה, מצוה שאינה מעכבת; וההגרלה מעכבת, אף על פי שאינה עבודה. לפיכך הנחה כשרה בזר, והעלית הגורלות מן הקלפי פסולה בזר. # וקושר לשון של זהורית משקל שתי סלעים, בראש שעיר המשתלח; ומעמידו כנגד בית שילוחו. ולנשחט, כנגד בית שחיטתו. ושוחט את פר החטאת, ואת השעיר שעלה עליו הגורל לה'. ה ומכניס דמן להיכל, ומזה מדם שניהן ביום זה שלוש וארבעים הזיה; ואלו הן: # ואחר כך משלח את השעיר החי, ביד איש המוכן להוליכו למדבר; והכול כשרים להוליכו--אלא שעשו כוהנים גדולים קבע, ולא היו מניחין את ישראל להוליכו. וסוכות היו עושין מירושלים ועד תחילת המדבר; ושובת איש אחד או אנשים הרבה, בכל סוכה וסוכה מהן--כדי שיהיו מלווין אותו, מסוכה לסוכה. על כל סוכה וסוכה אומרין לו, הרי מזון והרי מים. אם כשל כוחו, וצרך לאכול--אוכל; ומעולם לא צרך אדם לכך. ואנשי סוכה האחרונה עומדין בסוף התחום, ורואין את מעשיו מרחוק. # כיצד היה עושה: חולק לשון של זהורית שבקרניו, חצייו קושר בסלע, וחצייו קושר בין שתי קרניו; ודוחפו לאחוריו, והוא מתגלגל ויורד. לא היה מגיע לחצי ההר, עד שהוא נעשה אברים אברים. ובא ויושב לו תחת סוכה אחרונה, עד שתחשך. # ודידביות היו עושין, ומניפין בסודרין--כדי שיידעו שהגיע שעיר למדבר. ואחר שמשלח את השעיר ביד מוליכו, חוזר אצל הפר והשעיר שהזה דמן לפנים; וקורען, ומוציא את אימוריהן, ונותנן בכלי, ומקטירן על גבי המזבח. ומחתך שאר בשרן, חתיכות גדולות מעורות זו בזו כמין קליעה; ואינו מפרק אותן. ומשלחן ביד אחרים, להוציאן לבית השריפה; ומנתחין אותן שם בעורן, כמו שביארנו. # כיון שהגיע שעיר למדבר, יצא כוהן גדול לעזרת הנשים לקרות בתורה; ובזמן קריאתו, שורפין הפר והשעיר בבית הדשן. לפיכך הרואה כוהן גדול כשהוא קורא, אינו רואה פר ושעיר הנשרפין; ושריפתן כשרה בזר, כמו שביארנו. (חלק מהלכות יום הכיפורים, פרק ג', הדנות בשעיר הנשלח לעזאזל) זיהוי מקום שילוח השעיר thumb|350px|ימין|Montar Mountion, known as the place the azaze'l Sacrifice was thrown from, at the days of the Second Temple, on yom kippur. taken by יואב רוזנברג צילם משתמש:Effib בשנת 2004 המשנה מציינת שהצוק ממנו נדחף השעיר אל מותו היה תשעים ריס מירושלים כלומר בין 12 ל-14 [[קילומטר. הועלו מספר השערות לגבי מקום הצוק, חלקם נמצאים במרחק המצוין במשנה ואחרים רחוקים יותר , הידוע שבהם הוא ג'בל מונטר המכונה "הר העזאזל" בשל כך. חלק מההצעות, כמו סרטבה וצוקי נחל מכמש מתאימים גם לשילוח מהמשכן בשילה. התרגום יונתן כתוב"דהוי בית הרודי", לפי זה יש שרצו לזהות את העזאזל עם ההרודיון. יש שרצו לזהות את "א-סוק" או "סיקא" בנחל תקוע כעזאזל, על פי דברי הרב אשתורי הפרחי:"מירושלים לעזאזל כשלוש שעות וחלחול ותקוע שם סמוכים". פרופ' אבי ששון מציע לזהות את מקום הצוק על סמך מיקומו של בית חידודו המוזכר במשנה כנמצא על הדרך ‏‏ במרחק שלושה מיל מירושלים (בין 3 ל-4 ק"מ). נסיון זיהוי של "בית חדודו" הוא ב"עין חוּד" שבאל עזרייה. באותו מקום היה גם יישוב בזמן בית שני בשם "חרדונא" (וייתכן שהוא חרוד המוזכר בספר שמואל) ואולי על שמו נקרא המקום "בית חדודו". לפי זה מיקום העזאזל הוא בחאן אל חתרורה, צוק סמוך למעלה אדומים. ייתכן ששמו של המקום בערבית, "חתרורה", נגזר מהמילה "חתור" שמשמעה "ארץ גזרה", מיקום השילוח בתורה. הזיהוי לפי אבי ששון אבי ששון מהמחלקה ללימודי-ארץ ישראל באוניברסיטת בר אילן ומכללת אשקלון כתב על "דרכו של השעיר השתלח לאור מקורו חז"ל - עיון גיאוגרפי-היסטורי בשאלה פולחנית" ב"מחקרי יהודה ושומרון - דברי הכנס החמישי תשנ"ה-1995 בהוצאת מכון המחקר של המכללה האקדמית והודה ושומרון - קדומים-אריאל. (עבודתו הוזכרה לעיל, וקטע זה - שנכתב קודם - נועד רק להרחבה) לדעתו, לא ניתן לשחזר את טקס שילוח השעיר לעזאזל בתקופת המקרא (בפרק הבא הוזכר גם שלב זה), מה שלא כן לגבי תקופת המשנה והתלמוד כפי שהובא במסכת יומא. המחבר הביא את דברי המשנה לגבי המרחק מירושלים: תשעים ריס - שבע ומחצה לכל מיל (משנה יומא ו',ד') # על-פי רבי מאיר - 12 מיל - 10 סוכות. # לפי רבי יהודה - 10 מיל - 9 סוכות (תוספתא, שם, ד',13) "לסיכום, המחלקות והדעות השונות, נראה אם כן, שהמרחק בין ירושלים לבין צוק העזאזל היה עשרה מיל שהם 15 ק"מ (כל מיל הוא 2,000 צעדים שהם 1,470 מטר (ראו דיון על כך בהמשך) אבי ששון הביא את השערות החוקרים לגבי המיקום: # דב אשבל -פיסגת הסרטבה # מאיר קוז'ניץ, חיפש אתר שמתאים גם למשכן שילה , והציע את המצוק היורד לנחל מכמש. # נתן שלם - תל אל-עקבה (קיפרוס) שמעל יריחו # יצחק גולדהאר - נבי מוסה # אולי לפי ספר חנוך - צפונית-מזרחית לקומראן - פיסגת ג'בל חרמון # פרס ואבי יונה - צוקיו הזקופים של נחל תקוע (ואדי חריטון) # ג'בל מונטר - זיהוי מקובל - הרשאונים היו ממשלחת הסקר הבריטי אולי ביר א-סוק (צוק) הזיהוי לפי המדריך למטייל בשומרון (פורסם העלון השבת "מעט מן האור ליום הכיפורים תשע"ד) המחברים: נתנאל אלינסון ודביר רביב היכן היא אותה ארץ גזרה אליה שולח השעיר על מנת שיתפרק יחד עם חטאינו לחלקים חלקים? "וְהַשָּׂעִיר אֲשֶׁר עָלָה עָלָיו הַגּוֹרָל לַעֲזָאזֵל יָעֳמַד חַי לִפְנֵי ה' לְכַפֵּר עָלָיו לְשַׁלַּח אֹתוֹ לַעֲזָאזֵל הַמִּדְבָּרָה... וְנָשָׂא הַשָּׂעִיר עָלָיו אֶת כָּל עֲוֹנֹתָם אֶל אֶרֶץ גְּזֵרָה וְשִׁלַּח אֶת הַשָּׂעִיר בַּמִּדְבָּר" (ויקרא ט"ז). מצוות שילוח שעיר לעזאזל, מפורטת בהרחבה במסכת יומא, שם מתואר כיצד נהגו עם שילוחו של העזאזל בימי בית שני. אולם לא רק בבית המקדש היה העזאזל נוהג, אלא גם בתקופת משכן שילה ובמדבר, כפי שמופיע בברייתא: "כדתניא: המדברה, במדבר – לרבות נוב וגבעון, שילה ובית עולמים" (בבלי יומא סז ע"ב). בתקופת בית שני מקום זריקת השעיר היה ממזרח לירושלים, באזור הר מונטר או במצוקים הסמוכים לכפר אדומים של ימינו. אך מקום זה רחוק מאוד ממשכן שילה. היכן אם כן היה מקום זריקת שעיר המשתלח בתקופת משכן שילה? המקום הטבעי לחפש בו הוא מדבר שומרון. מדבר זה נתחם בגבולו המערבי על ידי כביש אלון של ימינו, והוא יורד בתלילות רבה לעבר בקעת הירדן (נפילה של 1,100 מטרים על פני 8 קילומטר בלבד!). עקב נפילתו הדרסטית של ההר לבקעה, ואגן הניקוז הקטן יחסית, לא הצליחו נחלי מדבר שומרון להתחתר וליצור כאן מצוקים זקופים כבמדבר יהודה. יוצאים מן הכלל הם: נחל ייט"ב (עוג'ה), נחל רשאש, ואדי א-זנניר וּואדי אל אחמר, אלה יצרו נוף קניוני ומצוקי יחסית. בבואנו לחפש את מקום זריקת השעיר, יש להניח שזהו המקום המדברי והמצוקי הקרוב ביותר למשכן שילה. נחל רשאש הוא העמוק מכל הוואדיות והוא מתחיל להתחתר בדיוק ממזרח לשילה הקדומה. כ-2 קילומטרים ממזרח לכביש אלון הופך הנחל לקניון מרשים. באפיק הקניון סדרת מפלים שהגבוה שבהם כ-30 מטרים. מתחתית המפל, קטע קניוני שאורכו כ-200 מטרים. מעל הקטע הקניוני שאחרי המפל הגבוה, בגדה הצפונית של הוואדי מתרומם מצוק תלול ומשופע בגובה של כ-200 מטרים. במידה ונדמיין שם שעיר שנזרק מראש הצוק, השעיר יצנח כ-250 מטרים על פני צוק משופע מלא זיזי סלע חדים, ולקראת הסוף ייפול נפילה רצופה של כ-50 מטר עד לתחתית הקניון. מצוקו של ואדי רשאש הוא המצוק הקרוב ביותר למשכן שילה שעונה על כל התנאים של מיקום זריקת שעיר המשתלח. גם המינוח "אֶרֶץ גְּזֵרָה" מקבל כאן פירוש מעניין בשטח, שכן למתבונן מלמעלה, מרכס קידה, דרכו הלך אולי האיש העתי לעבר ואדי רשאש, מצטיירת תמונה של ארץ גזורה וחתוכה. יובליו העליונים של הנחל שמתאחדים ויוצרים בבת אחת קניון אדיר ובלתי פרופורציונאלי לאגן ניקוזו הקטן, מציירים תמונה של כעין חיתוך גס בסכין בגבעות המדבר הרכות, כפי שכבר מצוין בברייתא: "דתניא: גזרה אין גירה אלא חתוכה" (בבלי יומא סז ע"ב). ונזכה לחדש עבודת השעיר במקומה בירושלים במהרה בימינו. טיול בנחל רשאש – את הטיול לרשאש נתחיל בסמוך לבסיס מבוא שילה השוכן למרגלות רכס קידה. נוכל לטייל באחד משני השבילים המסומנים שעוברים בין השאר בשני מעיינות קטנים – עין דומא ועין רשאש. מטיבי הלכת יוכלו אף לצעוד מכאן בירידה עד לעיינות פצאל שבבקעה. הטיול ברשאש אינו מצריך תיאום ביטחוני, אך מומלץ ללכת בקבוצה. מתוך: המדריך למטייל בשומרון. המדריך ייצא לאור אחרי החגים. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:הימים הנוראים